


blushing all the way home

by ushijimasnumberonefan



Series: coffee shops and haikyuu rare pairs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexuality, Coffee Shops, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Yachi Hitoka, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Terushima Yuuji, Oh, Song: Enchanted (Taylor Swift), Tattoo Artist Terushima Yuuji, and teruyama, hana is a barista and she sees yachi and is like, not me pushing the kinkage agenda, she is gay and proud, ship these with me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushijimasnumberonefan/pseuds/ushijimasnumberonefan
Summary: The door to the shop opened, and it brought in the cutest girl she'd ever seen. She saw her as she turned around to hand over the coffee at the counter, about to call out the order number.The girl had soft-looking blonde hair and the softest brown eyes that made Hana's heart melt. She wore pink-and-blue, chunky star clips in her hair. Hana's mouth went dry. The music blaring from her earbuds now felt distant and quiet compared to the pounding of her heart, which had leapt into her throat upon sight of the girl.She was just about to call out the number, she swore she was, but that was the moment Kindaichi chose to bump into her. The salted caramel cold brew spilled down the front of her shirt and all over both her apron and the floor. Hana prayed for patience.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Misaki Hana/Yachi Hitoka, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: coffee shops and haikyuu rare pairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071065
Kudos: 2





	blushing all the way home

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Spotify playlist I made for this fic: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/41pxAn9iAj4Bj2jbwKVYJR?si=8FNT2bu6SGKfD0XdCIJuqQ
> 
> Do with that as you will lol
> 
> But, for real, I don't know anything about being a tattoo artist or the training for it or how long it takes to be a manager at a coffee shop, so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong.

Hana liked the morning shift. Most people hated the idea of getting up early for work only to have classes later in the day, but she loved it. She thrived on being busy and having things to do. And this year, her third year in college, was going to be even better because she was the manager at Simply Sweet, a small coffee shop on campus.

Hana slipped an earbud in among her gold piercings adorning her ear and hummed along to her recent Spotify playlist. The other baristas on the morning shift, Yamaguchi Tadashi and Kindaichi Yuutarou, were still new but they had learned quick. Hana had been excited to work with them because she remembered when Johzenji had played their schools. Yuuji had been nothing short of ecstatic to learn of the ex-volleyball players' new jobs working under his team's old manager.

Yuuji worked just around the corner at a tattoo parlor, but of course he wasn't at work right now; he was probably catching up on sleep from staying up until the early hours of the morning working on a project. He hadn't planned to be a tattoo artist, but, then again, Hana hadn't planned on managing a coffee shop by her third year in college. It had just happened. But he was good at it; he had even convinced her to let him give her a tattoo with his discount.

It was just a small music note underneath her ear, the one with the most piercings, but she loved it. And she had to admit it: Yuuji was pretty great at what he did. 

Hana was reflecting on this as she made a fellow exhausted college student's cold brew when it happened. The door to the shop opened, and it brought in the cutest girl she'd ever seen. She saw her as she turned around to hand over the coffee at the counter, about to call out the order number. 

The girl had soft-looking blonde hair and the softest brown eyes that made Hana's heart melt. She wore pink-and-blue, chunky star clips in her hair. Hana's mouth went dry. The music blaring from her earbuds now felt distant and quiet compared to the pounding of her heart, which had leapt into her throat upon sight of the girl.

She was just about to call out the number, she swore she was, but that was the moment Kindaichi chose to bump into her. The salted caramel cold brew spilled down the front of her shirt and all over both her apron and the floor. Hana prayed for patience.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Kindaichi yelped, turning back and forth from the mess to the coffee pots as he seemed to struggle between deciding to help her up, clean up the mess, or make the customer a new coffee. His face had bloomed a magnificent shade of red that reached all the way up to his hairline (which looked so much better with his undercut and without the unfortunate spike that had reminded her of an onion back in high school).

Hana held up a hand to silence his frantic babbling and said with a sigh, "It's fine; I wasn't paying attention. Just make our customer a new drink. I'll handle the mess." Still bright red, he nodded and did as he was told but his movements were a bit jerky and panicked. She would worry about that later. Right now she had to clean this up and get changed. Cute Girl forgotten, Hana grabbed the mop and tried to keep an eye on Yamaguchi as he manned the register and Kindaichi as he made the drinks. Really, they had been doing good so far, but Hana couldn't just turn off her fretting. Yuuji knew that better than anyone.

Once the mess was cleaned up, Hana called over to them that she would be in the back, getting changed out of the sticky shirt and apron. The floor was still a bit sticky (or that was just Hana's shoes, but it quite honestly could have been both) but it was good enough for now. She had to get back to work. Hana changed into one of her spare shirts that she always brought to work just in case something like this happened (oh, was she thankful for that forethought now), cursing her lack of the ability to ignore cute college girls.

Ugh. And this wasn't even the first time she'd gone completely brain dead upon seeing someone that she found attractive while working. But this was definitely the first time she'd spilled coffee over it. Cute Girl would be gone by the time she'd finished changing, Hana despaired as this thought made her change faster, throwing the ruined shirt and apron in her bag as she hurriedly tied the new one on.

To her surprise, Cute Girl wasn't gone. She sat at a table in the corner of the shop, homework spread over the table in front of her. Cute Girl nursed a cup of something as she poured over a textbook. Cute.

Wow, she really had to find new ways to compliment girls in her head, new ways to describe Cute Girl than just "cute." Because she was so much more than that with her cute star clips and cream cardigan that looked extremely soft and Hana just wanted to know what it would be like to snuggle up next to Cute Girl on the couch or maybe hold her hand or-

Okay. That was the end of that, Hana thought as blood rushed into her cheeks. The shop suddenly felt too hot for her comfort, but Hana still smiled at Kindaichi as he managed a shaky, embarrassed smile back before he took over the second register. Yamaguchi looked relieved to have his coworker back, to say the least.

Earlier that morning, when he'd arrived, Yamaguchi had asked about Yuuji and whether he had work that morning, because the other boy always found time to visit Simply Sweet if he was, and Hana had almost felt bad telling him that he didn't. The boy obviously had a small crush on the tattoo artist, but little did he know, Yuuji had had one on him since his third year in high school. He'd first noticed him from his float-serve, and the two had formed a small friendship when Terushima asked him to teach him how to do one.

Yamaguchi had refused, saying it was a secret (a bullshit excuse, really), but since then, Yuuji'd had heart eyes reserved for the Karasuno pinch server.

Not that Hana cared or was jealous, or anything. But was it too much to ask for her to have some stupid romance like that, too? She tried to focus on these bitter thoughts, but found it difficult when Cute Girl sipped on her coffee and Hana's knees felt like jelly. Her lips were so, so pink and they looked un-chapped and perfect.

Something in her gaze must have given her away, because when Yamaguchi turned to give her the order, he smirked. Stupid first year.

"Misaki-san," he began, voice slightly strangled like he was trying not to laugh, "is something wrong?"

She blinked and turned her gaze away from Cute Girl, who was now leaning too close to her page to read it, bottom lip jutting in a pout. "I'm fine." Hana quickly made the hot chocolate order he had been about to remind her of, but Yamaguchi kept looking at her. His gaze burned on her back as she slid the coffee across the counter, calling out the number.

Kindaichi looked over after he finished taking another order. "I think she was looking at Yacchan. I assume you recognize her from high school?" This she did not, but it gave her an out. Or, if she looked at it another way, an in. Did they know the girl? He'd called her Yacchan. Cute.

"Yes! I thought I recognized her. What, do you know her?" Hana tried to keep her voice slightly interested, but still not as excited as she was on the inside. Her bisexual heart was swooning for this girl.

Yamaguchi nodded. "She was my team's manager. We're both first-years this year. I think you would've been there for her first year on the team." Not to mention the other games Hana came back for. But, as Hana thought back to the games against Karasuno, she realized that she did recognize the girl. She'd changed a bit since the last time she saw her.

"Oh, right!" It sounded less fake to her own ears this time. "What's her name again?" She hoped it sounded casual enough to disguise the way she practically hung onto his next words like they were a life line.

"Yachi Hitoka." At the sound of her name, Cute Girl looked up this time. Hana's eyes met her wonderful brown ones, and Yuuji would later joke that she probably heard angels singing and Hana wouldn't quite disagree with him. She wasn't known to be dramatic, being the most level-headed person in most rooms, but this girl - Yachi, Hana reminded herself with a giddy smile - would surely be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated but I'd like to know what you all think so feel free to interact!!


End file.
